The last gulp of air, the fall of a warlord
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Before his disappearance Madara had a sequence of flashbacks that confirmed his last actions as a warlord and a man. His fall shows even the warlords can fail and bleed. He blames a certain female named Higurashi Kagome for his loss, promising his return with pain and death. HORRIBLE MADARA, BOLD KAGOME AND AN ANNOYING LOVELY IZUNA.


Happy Halloween Guys!

To all fans of Uchiha Madara and Kagome Higurashi.

We don't own any of these characters or anime.

The Puppet Masters

* * *

><p>The air was polluted with the smell of blood, corpses, poison, and destruction. The typical scenario of death. The picture he had always loved.<p>

Madara Uchiha made a promise to himself to destroy Hashirama Senju and all his followers. His body was wounded by the all type of blades. He doesn't know how he lost the battle.

Even in his death he doesn't accept the fact that Hashirama is stronger than him. His pride doesn't allow him to think in such things.

His red armor was falling into pieces. His huge fan had blood everywhere. His dark night hair had the strong smell of his own blood and his clothes ripped from the battle.

Madara leaned against a rock and gazed the cloudy sky. His creepy smirk plastered itself in his still young face. Blood fell from the corner of his lip.

He took his brother's eyes, he fought and lost against his hateful enemy, his clan turned their back at him. He worked all his life to put the Uchiha clan at the top and now he's alone.

"Irony." He said laughing and coughing at the same time, holding his wounded arm. He threw his head back and laughed crazily.

A smooth whispered promise left his bloody lips. "_One day I'll return and destroy Konoha and the traitors."_

Madara blinked lazily and stared at a dark cloud. A flashback came to his vision.

**Flashback**

It was the era of the Shinobi wars. The strongest clans were already hired to the respective feudal lords. Uchiha Madara was analyzing a scroll that came from his tropes. He was in a feudal lord castle.

His brother Izuna played with an apple while gazing the females' servants laughing and talking among them. His eyes scrutinized each, expressions the females made.

Madara glanced to his brother. He continued to stare at the women and their respective chores. There were two small groups of servants. If we look closely they were pretty the same, only their clothes distinguished them from each chore they were applied to.

The first group used a light green and well-ornamented yukata with hairstyles different from the others. They were allowed to use make-up and perfume. Their chores were treating the clothes, gardens and to make company to the lonely mans. More specifically to please the visitors called shinobis.

The second group used a dark green yukata, and didn't use make-up or perfume or lovely hairstyles. No this group was in charge of polish the armors, sometimes the clothes, taking care of the animals and clean the hallways.

The males were in charge of some of their chores. Like instead of polish the armor they treated the blades and other things.

Izuna threw his apple to the air and caught it. Madara ignored the sound of his bored brother. He had plenty of work to do. It wasn't usual to him to stay in a feudal lord's castle. The clan business had to be resolved with him and Izuna. But when his little brother's head doesn't want to work he must do everything alone.

"_You know is quite unfair to the servants."_ Izuna's harmonic voice snapped his brother's attention.

"_If you want a woman go get her and let me work, since you don't want to do anything." _Madara returned taking a seat on his chair.

"_No, i mean. These two female groups are rivals."_

"_Why should I care?"_

"_Some of them are here to please us and the others to work hard. Did you know the rivalry between them is huge?_"

Madara sighed and frowned at his brother trough the scroll. _"Izuna, I've plenty of work to do. I don't care about those incompetent whores. If you're going to help me you're very welcome but if you don't leave me alone."_

Izuna didn't answer his older brother. He continued playing with his apple and gazing the ladies. A particular black haired-woman and her friend dragged his attention. Both belong to the second female group.

Their smiles were genuine and different from the others. They were full of dirty and had been working with the animals. One of them stared at the other females. The look she held was unlike her friend.

She desires to become one of them.

"_Let's go Sango._" Her friend called. _"I must polish the armors and you must clean the hallways." _Izuna read their lips.

Her friend snapped and smiled. Then her eyes drifted to Izuna, who continued to look at them. The girl blushed and smiled. Her friend made a quick bow and took her friend away.

Finally Izuna took a seat next to his brother. He placed the apple on the basket, and started to tap his fingers in the expensive wooded table.

"_Would you stop? I'm working._"

"_I'm bored, brother. I don't' have anything to do."_

"_How about to grab those files and do something useful? If you help me with your own duties we can leave to war and then go home."_

"_I don't feel like I can work right now. I'm tired."_ He said tapping his fingers again.

Madara irked by his childish behavior, glared at his brother and tossed the scroll viciously to his brother and left. Izuna smiled and tossed the scroll to the ground and followed his brother.

"_Madara._" He whined. _"I'm bored. Let's train."_ Mentally Madara was asking himself how one of the clan leaders can be so childish?

"_Here_." Madara grabbed the servant who blushed to Izuna earlier and tossed her to him like she was a doll. "_Leave me alone."_

"_That's not the way to treat woman, brother. Besides this one belongs to the second group .If you want to make love with a female you must get the one who wears the light green yukata. You can't distinguish the females, Madara. That's rude from a leader." _Izuna was crossing the line.

"_She has a vagina doesn't she?" _He snarled.

"_Madara, that's not polite. That's not the way you are._"

"_Izuna._" He warned. "_I'm not in mood now._"

"_Forgive my brother's behavior, young lady. Go do your work and I apologize for this small dilemma._"

Oh, no he didn't.

The female blushed madly and made a deep bow, leaving in a rush. _"Uchiha shinobi doesn't apologize to anyone, not even the leader of the clan."_ Madara glared at his brother folding his arms.

Izuna passed by him and hid a smirk. _"It's not my fault that you have rage problems."_

"_What?"_ he started to follow his younger brother. "_Izuna, you're getting on my nerves."_

"_Madara dear old brother I'm just saying you'll get in the bad side of the women. They don't like hot head mans."_

"_I couldn't care less." _He crossed his arms.

"_Don't tell a powerful shinobi will instead rape an innocent female than give her some sweet words?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I-!"_

"_Forget it. I must leave before lose my head with you." _Madara started to walk. Much to his annoyance Izuna followed him. He's looking for trouble and he'll get it.

**End of flashback**

Still in the same position, Madara started to cough violently. He missed Izuna's attempts to annoy him. He looked to the tips of his fingers and saw blood on it. His eyes showed empathy towards his brother. They really passed good times together.

Izuna.

The only who could understand his actions and head. Closing his fist, Madara shut his eyes and a soft breeze brought him the smell of a particular female.

**Flashback**

It's been two weeks since his arguing with Izuna. He followed him and they got into a fight, destroying half of the castle's garden.

The females as predictable as they were didn't runaway. They got so amazed by their skills that they even became stalkers. Izuna gave him his naughty smirk, irking him even more.

Madara through the window glared at the rain. In his room a female servant was with her eyes glued on the ground. This one was the female he grabbed and tossed to Izuna two weeks ago.

Her name was Sango.

A few days ago, he was chasing Izuna. When it's time to files, scrolls and some reunions he always flees. This particular female was the nastiest of them all. She lowers herself into a point that disgusts him.

Her moves were really from a whore. The second group Izuna said? This one did lot's of dirty jobs to become one of the first group.

"_You know why you are here, don't you?"_ His back was still facing her, but he knew perfectly how she was feeling.

"_Forgive me Madara-sama. I crossed the line, i'll do everything to win your forgiveness._"

"_That's exactly the same thing that brought you here. I shall punish you for your behavior." _He said turning around. "_Garbage like you doesn't fit in my world. You're a disgrace to this castle and your co-workers._"

"_Please, Madara-sama, forgive me. Please, please._" Sango started to cry and grabbed Madara's leg. _"Forgive me, Madara-sama, please."_ More she pleaded more he wanted to finish her.

"_What you've done is unforgivable. Manipulation towards me or my warriors are ridiculous. You want to kill me is that it? Are you willing to kill your sister to spend one single night with me?_" He, Uchiha Madara, arguing with a woman.

**A woman. **

He can't even believe it.

A knock on the door didn't take his eyes from the woman in front of him. Sango's tears started to form, feeling his presence becoming darker.

She did shameful things; she tried to kill her own sister. She made one mistake. She crossed Madara's path.

This teenager servant has mental problems, and was in love with this man, who knows nothing than wars, blood and death, she tried to poison him. Sometimes she's okay but then her head becomes a true mystery of sickness thoughts.

And Kagome always paid for her mistakes.

The knocks on the door became anxious by each minute. Not holding back anymore a black-haired woman entered.

She closed the door and got into Madara's feet. "_Madara-sama. Please forgive this foolish servant in love."_ She grabbed his knee and said with a shaking voice, swallowing her fear._" She admires you and loves you dearly. I'll accept all the punishment in her place."_

Huh?

"_How dare someone like you grab me like that?" _She squeezed his knee. Madara took that as a challenge.

…_._

"_Are you aware the severe consequences of the actions this woman committed? Are you willing to accept the fault and punishment? Are you stupid or what?"_He snarled angrier than ever.

"_She's my sister, Madara-sama. I'll do everything to make no harm, to come to her. I know you would do the same for your brother." _

Bending down, Madara took a hold of her hair. Her eyes came face to face with his sharingan. His superior look was enjoying the submission.

"_Eh_." He smirked. _"You'll die by your sister's actions. She'll do the same thing she had done a few hours ago._"

….

"_She turned her back to you and you want me to put this crime aside? You can't stop the inventible."_

"_I've hope, she can straight her life. Please Madara-sama, don't hurt her. I'll take my own life if that pleases you."_

"_Ah worthless. You think you have power over me? You? An insignificant woman who didn't taste the flavor of freedom." _He gave a hard yank, pulling her by the hair.

"_I'll assume the responsibilities of her crime." _She successfully didn't cry. "_But please have mercy. Prove me that a great leader like you can forgive someone for such crime like this._" She gulped loudly. "_You're a great leader._"

Although his poisonous words, Madara was telling the truth. Sango did horrible things, but she had an excuse. She is her sister, and Kagome's job is to take care of her.

_She's her burden._

"_Uchiha-sama, she's mentally sick. Please have compassion and discard your anger with me." _

"_Then I shall dispose you two." _The Uchiha leader let her hair go and crossed his arms.

"_Madara-sama-!_"

"_Please don't tell me you're planting fear on these poor servants, Madara. That's a horrible thing to do._"Izuna appeared.

"_This was the one who tried to poison me._"

"_She's known to be crazy among the castle, Madara._"

"_She's not crazy._" Kagome got on her feet and glared at Izuna.

"_Bold aren't you?_" Madara's eyes analyzed Kagome.

"_Ouch, sorry Kag-chan. I meant to say she's mentally ill." _How can this man make jokes in such delicate situation?

"_I'll take my own life if that saves my sister._"

"_She has guts, doesn't she?_" Izuna pointed at her while smiling to Madara.

"_Too much guts to my taste_." Madara growled and got closer to the young female. "_Tell me dear, are you willing to die and leave your sister in this cruel world?_" He grabbed a stand of her black hair and brought it to his lips. "_I'll eventually kill her after you."_

"_Madara,"_ Izuna started. _"she's mentally ill. She doesn't know what she was doing._ _If you want to censure someone blame the lord of this castle. He was the one who put this teen girl as "love companion", not her."_

"_But as her sister, she's responsible for leaving her alone._" He retorted locking eyes with Kagome. "_It's her mistake too._"

The silence raised above the two shinobis and the servants. Sango started to cry when Madara turned to her. "_I'll think in a punishment to you, Kagome. Is that your name?"_

"_Yes_." Izuna answered.

"_I'm not talking to you."_

"_Sorry_."

Madara sighed with irritation, still feeling the poison in his blood. _"I'll call you as soon as the effect fades."_

"_Why just don't you tell her you want a night?"_

"_Like that was going to calm me down."_ Madara glared at Izuna. "_Me? She tried to kill __**me**__._"

"_I know you well, brother." _Izuna looked at his brother's deadly eyes. "I know you pretty, pretty well."

"_If you mock me again, Izuna I don't know what I'm going to do to you."_

…_._

"_You're not going to harm my sister?"_

"_I never said that. Now leave, your presence is disgraceful." _The Uchiha leader waved to the females to leave. He tried his best to ignore his brother's stares.

"_You're so terrible." _He spoke when the girls left.

"_And you'll be dead if you don't shut up."_ Madara took a seat on his bed. _"She tried to kill me, your own brother. The Uchiha leader clan and you don't care what could happen to me?"_

"_Madara, I feel your anger. But you can't hide the fact that she's sick. Is it so hard to you to give a second chance? To actually forgive." _He spoke seriously. "_They see Hashirama as the greatest because he shows mercy. He's kind to women. Everyone knows that females don't have rights or power but he cares for them._"

"_I would give if I had a heart. I'll kill them both_ _and never mention that name in front of me again. That is his way, __**not**__ mine_."

"_It's a high level crime she tried to commit. You can talk with the lord of the castle. He'll pay more for this….nuisance._"

…

"_I'm going to set things with the little man of the castle. I'll call Kagome to please you tonight." _Izuna smiled. "_Did you know she's very traditional?"_

What is this tricky man up to?

"_You're preparing something, aren't you?" _Madara looked from the corner of his eyes. _"How do you know her name?"_

"_She's….interesting."_ He left, closing the door gently.

"_I'll kill them both." _He murmured, clutching his stomach.

* * *

><p>After feeling better, Kagome was in front of Madara's door. Hesitantly at first she knocked weakly. She heard his muffled voice telling her to come in.<p>

Kagome opened the door and closed, leaning against it in the process. "_Are you aware that I'm going to kill you both? Where are you sister?_"

….

Kagome smiled to herself. With the money she was saving she paid to some merchants friends she had, to take Sango to a village far from this horrible castle. There she'll be at the cares of her old mother's cousin.

"_I made a question, whore."_

"_I'm not a whore so stop, treating me like one." _She looked at him without fear.

"_Hn._" He smirked amused_. "I'm going to cause you so much pain; your screams will make ricochet in these hallways._"

"_I'll no longer feel fear, Madara-sama. Once I die you can't hurt me." _She already caught his interest.

"_Oh, really?"_ He walked in her direction. _"What makes you be so sure?" He brushed his thumb in her cheek. "I admit you're brave, I don't see lots of women like you." _

She felt the smell of medicine he was exuding. "_End my life right here._"

"_Eh_." He said amused, grabbing her hand. "_You'll kill yourself in front of your dear sister_."

"_I'm afraid she's not between us anymore."_

Halt.

"_Care to repeat that again?" _He let go of her hand, and turned to face her.

"_Madara-sama I'm afraid the poison got you deaf."_

Chuckling Madara grabbed Kagome by her chin._ "You got balls, woman. That's new to me."_

"_Shame. Can we get this settle?" _She observed his amused expression._ "I thought you wanted some show."_

Madara slipped his hands from her face to under her dark green yukata, never leaving her eyes. "_Izuna told me you're quite traditional. I don't usual sleep with cheap females but I'll take one of the most precious things you have. The other i can wait. I'll find where you your sister and kill her."_

"_You can't always win, Madara-sama." _

"_Eh, we'll see about that." _The Uchiha leader gave her the Uchiha's seductive smirk. "_I will give you a nice comfort before your death._"

Kagome closed her innocent orbs and swallowed deeply when his hands touched her skin. _"You don't like my touch, don't you?"_ he smirked. "_Your sister tried to kill you only for this contact._"

"_I'm covered with dirt, Madara-sama. This yukata smells a sweat and you really want to sleep with a cheap woman in these conditions? _" She locked her eyes with his black ones.

Madara didn't say anything; he pulled his blank creepy face. He took his hands off her and retreat to his bed. _"Don't make me wait."_

Kagome bowed and left.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Madara got impatient. Where's that bitch anyway? No one was supposed to make him wait. Madara with these current actions became impatient. He'll do her hard with lot of pain. Her pride and courage will die along with her.<p>

He will release the pervert Madara.

A knock on the door, made his rage grew even more when the person who entered in his room was Izuna.

"_What_?"

"_Madara, come with me."_ He said leaving.

Madara followed his brother. Something was wrong. Izuna wasn't making any jokes or annoy him. His thoughts disappeared when Izuna entered into a small room.

When Madara got into the room, he saw Kagome laid on her bed with a triumphant smile in her pretty young face. Madara glared at the female.

"_She drank poison." _Izuna said titling his head. "_It was the same poison her sister made, but this one was stronger than the one you drank._"

Narrowing his eyes and rolling his tongue in his mouth Madara said. "_This bitch won._" He smirked closing his eyes in irritation.

...

"_Toss her body to a valley and bring me her sister._" Madara ordered before leaving the small room.

Izuna felt his brother anger raising. He knew Madara didn't like to lose, not less to a simple servant. And her simple irked him even more.

Izuna looked to his men and nodded.

Ah Madara lost this one.

_**End Of flashback**_

Madara started to laugh again. That whore's face was still haunting him. It was ironic because this time it was he who was in a valley full of corpses.

"Kagome." He said laughing hard; ignoring the pain he was feeling. "I'll prove at least to you, that, I can win."

Breathing deeply Madara, glared at the sky. Izuna's face appeared in a coffin.

**Flashback**

After the war against the Senju, Madara started to see the darkness approaching him. He didn't recover fully from Kagome's triumph and now he lost to his hateful enemy. Her words telling him that he couldn't always win made his hatred towards her grew more.

Maybe she threw him bad luck.

"_Madara, don't force you vision."_ Izuna's sweet voice full of concern said, comforting his brother.

Madara contorted in pain, squeezing the sheets under him. Izuna tried all the medicines and a shaman doctor to help his brother but it was useless.

Izuna never left his brother's side. He closed his eyes to find another way to resolve this situation. None of them knew the excess use of the Mangekyou would give blindness.

Izuna opened his eyes and saw Madara getting up on his knees. Izuna's eyes became wide when Madara's fingers touched his eyes. He…..he can't do that…

"_Madara_." Izuna whispered before seeing his own darkness.

**End of flashback**

Madara's eyes became dead. He raised his hand to the sky. He won a huge power but lost his beloved brother and for what?

He lost his pride, his clan, his honor, he wasn't able to fuck that whore and Izuna wherever he is right now, will not give him his forgiveness.

Madara was alone.

"I'll return." He said looking to the horizon. "No matter what will be the circumstances, I'll be back." He got up with difficult. "_**Because I am Uchiha Madara."**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

This is not a story. Just an One-shot


End file.
